Old School Love Affair
by TripleDFan
Summary: A drunken Rose Hathaway has a one night stand with a man she met at a bar after her boyfriend breaks up with her. How does she cope when the sexy stranger turns out to be her new teacher? A/H RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Preface

**Summary: A drunken Rose Hathaway has a one night stand with a man she met at a bar after her boyfriend breaks up with her. How does she cope when the sexy stranger turns out to be her new teacher? **

**A/N: Here it is; my first story under this profile. IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON. There will be sex as early as the first chapter. I highly suggest that you don't read if you are not of legal age!**

**Preface**

The air was thick with the smell of cigarettes and booze.

Though I figured that was probably common is small, hole-in-the-wall bars like the one I had managed to find myself in, it still stank. The environment was lazy; the music low. There were only a couple of other people- besides myself, obviously- there at all. Sitting at a small table was a sleazy looking couple, arguing over what they wanted to do next. Standing in a corner at a payphone was some old lady that smelled of mothballs. And then there was the bartender. She had dark hair and a gnarly scar running over her cheek.

When I'd first arrived she'd asked to see my I.D. and though I'd been quick to pull out my fake and show it to her, I was sure she saw right through me. Still, she handed me a beer and let me be. I sat there, alternating between staring dejectedly at my phone and guzzling alcohol.

I was now on my fifth or sixth drink and my brain was beginning to fuzz over. I was still so mad, though. I didn't think I would ever be able to forget the words that had been chanted at me through the phone only hours before.

"_Rose… I think we need to see other people while I'm gone." Adrian sounded sad, but sure. "It's not that I want to be off with other women. I just think it would be best if you experienced something different before your senior year."_

_I choked back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes, "So… what? Are you leaving me?" I couldn't believe this. Adrian had graduated a month before, and had been in Australia since. He was the only boy I'd ever gotten serious with. I had answered his phone call with excitement. Now I sort of felt like being sick._

"_No… I'll be back in August. We can start back up if you want then… but while I'm gone I want you to get out there. You deserve to live your life. You can't do that while I'm across the world and you feel like you owe me something. So while I'm gone I want you to consider yourself single." His explanation made sense, but I didn't care. I was furious._

"_And what if I find someone I like better than you?" My words were cold, calculated. I wanted them to hurt him, and from the slight intake of breath on the other end of the call, I knew I had. I wasn't done yet. "You know what, Adrian? Go ahead and use my 'inexperience' as an excuse. Tell whoever you're fucking I said hi."_

_And just like that I hung up. I had known my words were harsh, and my accusations untrue, but in that instant I didn't care. He'd be gone for another two months and he had given me a freedom to do what I wanted; without repercussions. _

And so here I was. At some Podunk little bar with hardly anyone around. I wasn't sure what I planned on doing but I had a feeling that I was in the right place. I ordered another drink.

"Are you sure?" The bartender, Tasha- she had told me- asked. I simply nodded, and she gave me a sad look. "Someone must have really hurt you bad. I just want you to know that things get better."

I stared at her with a blank expression until she turned away in search of my drink. When she turned back her eyes only stayed on me briefly. I heard the jingle that meant the door had opened and then Tasha's eyes wandered to the newcomer. A huge smile spread across her face. I turned on my stool, curious who had arrived.

It was a pleasant surprise. I had expected some new form of scum like the other three customers, but the man standing before me was anything but scum. He was tall. Like, _really _tall. But the jacket (a duster, I think) he wore still looked long. His hair wasn't exceptionally long, but it wasn't short either. It sat at about shoulder length. His eyes were sullen, but they held a brightness that told me he wasn't always down like this.

I was mesmerized. It took Tasha speaking up from behind me to pull me from my assessment of this man. "Dimka! I wasn't expecting you this evening. How are you?"

The man (had she called him Dimka?) smiled grimly. Instead of answering he sat down beside me. I had to force myself to not stare. He was within arm's reach of me. I couldn't understand the way my entire body was buzzing in this man's presence. I didn't know anything about him.

I had just about gathered my thoughts when he spoke. "Can I get a beer, Tasha?" And just like that my mind returned to a condition similar to that of a pre-cooked scrambled egg. This man had the most terrific voice I had ever heard. It was smooth like caramel and held a hint of a Russian accent. I felt goosebumps cover my entire body.

She smiled kindly at him, "So did you get the job?" Something told me this had nothing to do with the stranger's sad demeanor. "Ivan worked really hard to get you that spot. I hope his death didn't affect it."

"Yes, I still have the job. But I don't know if I want to go. After all, Ivan's gone now." Tasha sat his beer in front of him and smiled knowingly.

"He'd be really sad if you threw this chance aside. I mean come on." She glanced at me. I was horrified that I had been caught listening intently. I didn't know these people from Adam and Eve and here I was listening in on their discussion like it was my god given right. I choked on the swig I had just taken.

After I composed myself I muttered a quick apology and tried to stand up. Instantly I fell off my balance and nearly fell into the attractive stranger. Somehow he had managed to swivel around and catch me. His hands wrapped securely around my upper-arms and he helped me back into my seat.

"Tasha, will you get this girl…" I wondered if he knew I was underage, "…a coffee." I blanched. I didn't have any more money, and I told him as much. "Don't worry about it. It's on me." I nodded my thanks and tried to focus my vision. When had it gotten so blurry? "What's your name?"

Tasha raised her eyebrows from behind the counter and I struggled to remember the name on my I.D. Eventually I gave up and huffed out a realistic answer. I knew I was caught anyway. "Rose. Rose Hathaway." I didn't bother acknowledging Tasha's smirk. I felt like they were making fun of me. "My boyfriend left me today." I thought it was all the explanation I needed for my presence in a bar.

"Do you make a habit of illegally drinking through your problems?" I didn't question his assumption that I was drinking illegally. Mostly because it was true. Instead I just shrugged.

"Do you?" I knew it wasn't called for, but I had seen his expression when he'd arrived. I wasn't the only one here to forget. And he knew it. His mask faltered for a moment, revealing a man hurting, but it soon returned. And then it faltered into laughter.

"I'm not illegally drinking through my problems." I didn't catch on at first, so he continued, "I'm twenty-four. My drinking is completely legal." I choked again. This man was making a joke. "How old are you, anyway?"

For a moment I let myself believe he wanted to know because of the way his eyes were raking over me. Then I fell back into reality. He was probably concerned for the other woman's safety. "Eighteen." It was hardly a lie. I would be eighteen just after New Year's Day. It was just over half a year away."

"Well… Why don't you let me walk you home, Rose." Again I was struck by the smooth quality his voice held. And then it dawned on me. This man- this god- was offering to walk me home.

I tried to remember if my mom was there this week. When I came up without an answer I very nearly turned him down. The last thing I needed was for my mother to jump to conclusions about everything. I hadn't even told her that Adrian dumped me.

That's when I decided. Adrian had told me he wanted me to have experiences that he wasn't part of, and this gorgeous man was presenting me with an opportunity to do just that. "That sounds wonderful." I had sobered up considerably by then. After he said goodbye to Tasha (and I thanked her quietly) we walked out the front door. I told him that my house was a good distance away.

"That's fine. I'm in no hurry to go home." I thought he muttered something else, but I didn't catch it. Before I could ask, he continued. "You never answered my question. Do you make a habit of drinking away your problems?"

"No." It was the truth. I drank with my friends on occasion, but I had never gone out of my way in search of alcohol like I had that evening. "Adrian- that's my boyfriend… or well… ex-boyfriend- he and I were together for a long time. I really loved him. I wasn't expecting it either… I think he was cheating on me, though."

"Why do you think that?" This man was so nosey, but I found that I didn't mind. I felt open with him. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the way his dark eyes seemed to read my soul.

"Well… he says we should see other people." I tried not to hear his voice in my head. When ignoring it didn't work, I kept talking. "He is the only guy I've ever loved. He says he wants me to experience more before he gets back in August." It still hurt.

"I'm sorry." I realized that I had heard the bartender call him something, but I couldn't remember. "What's your name, again?" I didn't think I had asked before.

It didn't matter. He answered calmly. "Dimitri Belikov." The name fit him, but I realized almost immediately that it was wrong.

"No. That woman- Tasha- she called you by something else."

I was surprised by his sudden burst of laughter. He hadn't expected me to notice? "She called me Dimka. It's a Russian nickname." Oh. He thought it was funny that I was so suspicious over something so innocent. I suddenly found myself laughing too.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't even considered that you might have a nickname." His gaze held me. I wasn't sure when we had stopped walking. We stood facing one another and I felt my stomach flare up with a good dose of butterflies. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I loved it.

"Don't apologize." His voice was a whisper. Gentle and… something else. It was gruff, sexy. I felt his hand on my cheek and my body froze.

Unfortunately he took my sudden posture change as a rejection, and without further conversation we started walking again. I was sorely disappointed. I had honestly wanted him to kiss me. I still did.

I was pleasantly surprised when we turned onto my block and I didn't see a car in my driveway. My mom was gone then. When we stopped on the front step I considered just kissing him. I didn't feel that would be appropriate though. My neighbors knew my actual age and they would call me out if they thought something twisted was happening.

"Would you like to come in for a drink? I can make coffee, or we have some whiskey… I think I have a couple of cokes in the fridge." I felt like I was rambling, but I really didn't want those moments to end. He was just so good at reading me. It made me feel extraordinary.

When he didn't immediately accept I felt foolish. Who was I to this man? Some girl who had gotten too drunk to go home alone and wasn't even old enough to drink. I felt certain he was thinking of a way to turn my offer down. So imagine my shock when a whispered, "Sure." Escaped him.

I was glad that we had a part-time housekeeper when we entered. The house looked stunning. I'd have to remember to tip Nora the next time I saw her.

"Here it is, home sweet home. You can take a seat if you want." I indicated to the large, overstuffed sofa in the living room. I was pleased when he made himself comfortable. I ran to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and grabbing our sodas.

Dimitri was fiddling with his shirt when I returned. He seemed startled when he noticed me watching him. I nearly laughed when a slight tone of red melted into his cheeks. He was embarrassed that I had caught him primping. I made my way to the couch, plopping down a couple of feet from him.

After we both cracked open our soda I laughed out a toast, "Here's to drinking away our problems." It had seemed funny at the time, but Dimitri seemed to regard me with a serious expression. His eyes roamed my face

"See something you like?" The words were so quite that I didn't think he could hear me, but I still felt snarky. This gorgeous man was in my living room staring at me like I was the only person on earth. It made me want to run and jump him in the same moment. Who was this god? "Dimitri." The word was more in response to my unspoken question than me addressing him but he still met my eyes with curiosity. His warm, chocolate eyes held me, and this time when his hand found my cheek, I didn't jump or tense. His calloused fingers were rough and gently on my face. I leaned into his touch.

His eyes held mine as he leaned down to me. I wanted to go and meet him halfway but his warm fingers were holding me hostage. When his lips finally met mine it was like an explosion. My entire body caught fire and I pushed into the kiss in hopes of deepening it. Instead Dimitri pulled away.

"Rose… are… are you sure?" He was barely able to contain his desire, but I was sure that if I told him no, he would stop. It was just the vibe I got. I nodded and pressed my lips to his once again.

His arms quickly encased me. He put me on my back and hovered over me. His lips had broken contact, but I still kissed wherever I could reach. He was kissing me. He was going to screw me. I was in bliss.

When my fingers found the hem of his t-shirt we both paused. We assessed our situation and I remembered Adrian's way of rushing forward from here. I wondered if Dimitri would do the same thing. Somehow, I doubted it.

I slowly lifted the material up his torso and when he lifted his arms I followed the motion, finally completely revealing his chest. And damn was this guy built. I nearly swooned. His body was firm, and each muscle was lightly defined. I wanted to kiss his abs. I wanted to enjoy the feel of my skin against his.

But he just kissed me. Our lips connected. It was sweet, but hard. I knew he wanted to keep going. I took his hands in my own, placing them on my shirt. Getting the hint he tore off the already ripped and tired piece of material. I wore a sassy purple bra that left little to the imagination.

When Dimitri froze I panicked. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" My voice was soft. I felt self-conscious and half considered covering myself.

Then he answered. "No, Roza…" My heart jumped at the brazen term of endearment, "… I think you're beautiful." And then we were kissing again. I could feel his erection through his jeans. I let my fingers travel to the shining silver button of his jeans. I didn't even have to worry with the zipper. His erection pushed it open. He wore a loose pain of boxer briefs. I loved it. I grabbed him suddenly, giving him a swift pump before I travelled to my own jeans.

Before I could undo the button a strong set of hands stopped me. He shook his head and took both of my hands in one of his. He placed his index finger on the middle of my chin. I was practically squirming to get out of my jeans by then. His finger slowly slid down before stopping between my breasts. My bra was a front clasp, and his touch snapped it open. I again felt the urge to cover myself, but he was still holding my hands. His finger continued on its journey.

Soon he stopped at my jeans, his finger toying with my hem. I watched in horror as he then continued on past my button. He was teasing me. Or so I thought.

When he unclasped my pants using only his mouth I nearly let go right then and there. When we both sat there in only our underwear, I was gasping. My hands had been set loose and I reached, firmly taking him in my hand. His eyes slammed close and a loud moan escaped him. It made me feel excited. I reached between us, pushing and pulling on my clit. He smirked and pulled my underwear off in return.

"Do you have a condom?" The question was serious, but we both chuckled. After he found his pants he pulled out a wallet, in which he apparently had protection.

I watched in intrigue and awe as he slid the thin piece of rubber over his throbbing penis. It was erotic. I was so ready when he slid in that I wasn't even really all that bothered by his overwhelming size. Adrian hadn't been small, but he wasn't that far above average either. It felt amazing to be so full.

He pumped in and out of me, slowly at first. Once we had both adjusted he picked up his pace. I was enthralled by the sounds our grunts and groans made in unison with the steady slap of skin on skin.

He was amazing. He hit my spot repeatedly. It was unique to say the least. I had numerous orgasms and was still begging for more. What was it about this stranger that made me insatiable?

I didn't have an answer. His hips slammed into mine, taking on a slightly erratic pace. I met his every thrust with equal force. I fell into oblivion for the final time just as he finished his own release. We lay in a sweaty mass for a long time before he got up to go clean up. I was drowsy and found myself falling in and out of awareness long before he was bound to return. I heard the shower start just as I fell asleep. I didn't know much, but I was sure this wasn't the experience Adrian had in mind.

**A/N: Annnd… Scene. Okay, here we go. I don't know how I feel about this. It was a sort of thought that I just had to let go. I considered making it a one shot, but I want to know opinions. Review, Review, Review! Should I go ahead and keep this a one shot, or should I explore this relationship further? Dimitri's afore mentioned job would be a new job at Rose's school… and does anyone want to know that story behind Ivan for this? **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I decided I didn't care one way or another. I'm definitely continuing this story. It's just too great for me to not. Not to mention I hate when the option is taken from those that want to read more by that don't. So if you liked it as a one-shot, fine. But for those that want more, here is Chapter One of ****Old School Love Affair.**

**Chapter One:**

A month and a half had passed since my encounter with Dimitri. He still haunted me, but I forced myself to forget. When he left I had been sleeping and all I had found was a note the next day claiming that he would call. He never did.

So I had sat around and moped. Adrian often tried to call or email, but for the most part I ignored him. He had really left me reeling. Maybe as much as the one night stand that still gave me goosebumps to think about. I wanted to answer so badly every time his face flashed on my cellphones screen. For some reason I never did. I told myself that I would answer when I had something to say, but it wasn't true. I had plenty to say. I just didn't want to admit that I had messed up.

If Adrian begged me back, I would go. But it would make me feel dirty and wrong. Because- even though we weren't together- I felt as if I had cheated on him. I didn't want to confess to my crimes. It would take too much out of me.

So most of my summer was spent in my bedroom. Occasionally I would get a call from Lissa and her family in Peru. She would tell me all about the unique landmarks and interesting facts. I generally zoned out during these moments. Then she would ask how I was. She knew about Adrian and me splitting up. Technically, she had been the one to introduce us, and she was lamely trying to blame herself for his actions. I would put her in her place before she went on too long about things like _"If I had never introduced you two, he wouldn't have hurt you."_

Then we'd ramble about nothing for a couple of minutes before hanging up. I would then return to my self-created exile. I curled up in front of my laptop with my blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I looked like I was dying, but in all reality it was just that I'd stopped trying. I didn't want to see the world. I was pretty sure even my mother was worried. I still ignored it. I carried on like this. I ate when hungry, slept when tired, and did absolutely nothing.

And then I got over it. I woke up one morning and nothing sounded better than a good run. And so I ran. And ran. And ran. Until I was finally standing by Adrian's empty house. He was due back within the week and we still hadn't talked. I bawled. I threw things. I yelled. And then I just stopped. I lay, back-down on his porch as rain drizzled onto me. It was cold, but my bones were numb and I didn't notice.

I also didn't notice the change of light. I had been there since mid-morning and the sun was setting. I briefly considered just lying there until I died. But I got up and trudged home in the rain. When I got there my mother was frantic on the phone.

She took one look at me and pulled me into the most heart-wrenching hug I had ever had. I could feel new moisture on my face and realized I was crying. When I pulled back, I saw that my mom was too. We stayed like that, just watching the other cry for a long time. Then she spoke, "I've been so worried. I called everyone, but no one had seen you." Her voice was steady, despite the tear streaks on her face. "When I called Adrian he told me that he wasn't even in the country."

I felt myself stiffen. I didn't want to talk about this. Adrian was off limits. Just like Dimitri. (Though, again… No one knew about him.) I wiped at my face, only managing to make my face even more wet with my dripping sleeves. "What did he tell you?" I could tell my voice was cold. But I didn't mind. She had talked to him. She knew something.

"Rose…" Her voice trailed off, but before I could interrupt she straightened up and continued, "…he told me everything. About leaving. And then the break up. And how you haven't answered his calls." I met her eyes with a look of hatred. Not necessarily for her it still seemed to wilt her leaves.

"I don't personally care to hear about his escapades with whatever Australian slut he's met." I was being callous. Uncaring. It felt excellent. I was angry. Angrier than I'd been in a long time. I didn't care how wet it was out. I left.

When I arrived at the bar it was just after midnight. There was no one there except for the woman behind the bar. I had a hard time grasping for a name, but maybe that meant she had forgotten who I was as well. I walked over and brushed my soaked hair out of my eyes. She was smiling at me welcomingly, and I decided to try my luck. "Can I get a Budweiser?" This was enough to make her laugh out right.

"Do you have an I.D.?" She smirked when I pulled out the same one I had used less than two months before. "So your name is 'Patty MacDonald' if anyone asks this time, okay?" her tone was light, and it made me smile. This woman was kind hearted enough to let me drink here even though she remembered me. I chugged my first three beers faster than she could get them to me. On my fourth I only took a swig before sitting it back on the bar.

"My mom talked to my ex-boyfriend on the phone today." I spit the words; almost as if they tasted bad. They kind of did. "And I sat and cried on his abandoned porch all day." It was depressing to say out loud, but I needed to admit it.

"Was it hard? Staying there all day?" Her voice was soft. I had always heard that bartenders made the best counselors but I had never tested it. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"It wasn't hard to stay there. I just felt abandoned. All of them… My friends, my boyfriend… They all left for the summer. I'm the only one here. And then…" But I trailed off because I didn't know what Dimitri had told her.

"And then…?" She questioned. I didn't know what to say. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on the view) the door opened in that moment. Tasha's gaze lifted and a smirk played on her face. I followed her gaze and my stomach dropped.

He was standing there looking very god like. I hadn't seen him since that night, but I figured whatever had been bothering him was back with a vengeance. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. The sight shocked me. I nearly screamed when he collapsed and started sobbing. It was so unexpected, but Tasha had to have known it was coming. She was already over the bar and at his side. He sobbed on her shoulder, only saying the name _Ivan _over and over again. I briefly wondered who this Ivan was. It was the second time I had heard him be mentioned.

"Shshssh… Dimka… it's alright."

I felt very much like I was invading on a private moment. I met Tasha's eyes, sat some cash on the counter, and pointed at Dimitri before making a drinking motion. She nodded and I slid out the door. I was nearly home again when I realized I really didn't want to see my mom. I found myself taking a detour. Somehow I managed to find myself back on Adrian's street. I watched my feet, counting the steps until I arrived in front of his house. I still stared at my feet as I walked up his steps. Only when I'd gotten on the front porch did I realize that the night was oddly illuminated, a yellow light casting across the water-darkened porch.

I realized it was the lights in his house at about the same time that a screen door slammed and I was caught in a tight embrace. Adrian stood before me. His dark hair already soaked through with rain. I could see all of their bags stacked just inside. I was crying again, but it was silent, and I wasn't sure Adrian even noticed.

I stepped back when he tried to hug me again. I was in shock, but I didn't care. Hadn't it only been a couple of hours before when my mother had said she called him? How had he answered if he was on a plane?

"H—How?" I was well aware of the way my jaw was trembling. Adrian stepped forward and started like he was going to hug me yet again but I slapped his hands away. I was suddenly furious. "My mom called you today. How are you home already!? You talked to her!" My voice had risen to an outraged roar.

"Rose! We landed in Florida yesterday! We've spent more the last day driving!" He wasn't angry, but he was yelling just as loudly. The rain had picked up pace and was thundering down around us.

"How could you!? You left me like that! How could you do that to me!?" I was sobbing, and I wasn't entirely sure he could hear me, but this time I let him hug me. I sobbed in his arms like Dimitri had Tasha's. I didn't even care that we weren't together, because really… I knew we would be. When he lifted me in his arms and carried me inside I did complain. "No… You'll ruin your furniture. My clothes are so wet." My teeth were chattering and I had a hard time saying what I was thinking.

"Don't worry about it. We're going to get you cleaned up a little, and then I'll take you home." He continued to carry me all the way to his bedroom. I saw an old picture of us sitting beside his dusty desktop computer. We were both smiling wildly and laughing at some joke that Lissa had made. It had been the perfect day. I laughed just thinking about it. Adrian followed my eyes and a smile decorated his face, too. "That was a great day."

He sat me on a wooden chair and vanished into his single bathroom. He returned moments later with towels, which he promptly gave me before scrounging through his dresser drawers. He held out a large t-shirt and a loose pair of sweats. I thanked him and walked to his bathroom.

The room was small, with a stand in shower. I placed the dry clothes and towels on his counter and climbed in. As the water ran in rivulets over my too cold body it was as if it was washing away most of the last two months. Flashes of my night with Dimitri played across my mind. I was reminded of that evening. Of seeing him fall into a pit of despair and cry. I wondered if he'd even known I was there. As my body started to warm I thought of Adrian. Of how lovingly he had taken care of me that evening.

When I got out I dressed quickly. I stepped into his bedroom feeling like a different person than I was an hour before. Adrian was sprawled on his floor, his headphones dangling from his ears. He held his phone and wiggled in sync with whatever he was listening to. The sight was so normal that I couldn't help but smile.

His song must have ended because he seemed to realize that the water was no longer running. He stiffened, rolled over, and smiled up at me. I smiled back. But only for a moment. Because suddenly I remembered that he had ditched me. He had told me to find someone else to date, and I was hurt all over again. My face fell and I felt defeated. "Can you take me home now?" All emotion had left me. I just felt empty. And tired.

I knew Adrian picked up on the change. He just nodded and I watched as his shoulders slumped slightly. He was disappointed. It really made me all the angrier. _He _had left _me. _Not vice versa. I wasn't about to feel guilty for hurting his feelings. Only I was.

I felt incredibly guilty. He had taken care of me that night. He had shown me that he was obviously still concerned about my wellbeing. I wanted to stay silent and make him wallow in his self-pity, but I didn't.

Instead I asked him about Australia. "What was it like there? Were there a thousand kangaroos? Where there lions everywhere?" I was trying to fill the awkwardness with conversation. Of course I knew that Australia wasn't all plains and dirt. But I wanted him to laugh.

I succeeded. "It was actually boring. And hot. We went on a lot of tours and mom made dad buy her a new bracelet. So we didn't even go do anything that day. It was lame." He made it sound like it was the most awful place in the world. I knew that he hadn't spent all his time with his parents though.

"So you didn't go do anything by yourself." He paled slightly. I had an idea why, but I wasn't all that bothered by it. "Was she fun?" My question caught him off guard. He hadn't thought I knew.

"She was." He was hesitant to continue but I didn't interrupt. "She was a lot like you in some ways, but still so different." His voice took on a dreamy quality.

"Did you love her?" This earned me a full blown laugh. "What?"

"Of course not, Rose. I only knew her for a few weeks. We had a fling _after_…" he stressed the word, "… about a week after I'd talked to you last. We didn't even meet for the first time until the next day."

I instantly felt guilt. I had met Dimitri that night and had wasted no time in taking him to bed. I suddenly wondered if Adrian had slept with the girl at all, so I asked.

"Well…" His voice was strained, "… yes. But I swear, Rose, it wasn't a big deal. We'd been drinking and well… It just kind of happened." I took a moment too long to register this, because he took it as a cue to ask his own questions. "What about you? Did you meet anyone while I was away?"

I heard the blood rush to my cheeks. I thanked whatever that it was dark and he wouldn't be able to see the crimson shade my face was becoming. I didn't want to admit to sleeping with anyone but him. He had, however, just confessed to a fling. So I straightened my back and replied. "I had a momentary… fling… with this guy I met. It didn't end well. It was practically over before it started." It wasn't a lie. It wasn't a lie. I repeated the words over and over in my head. I hadn't lied once. I just hadn't expressed how truly short it was.

He nodded, deep in thought. The rest of the drive to my house was silent. When we pulled up he turned to talk to me, but I tucked tail and ran. I dived into the rain and jogged to my door. I didn't look back.

Once I had closed my door behind me I felt myself stiffen against the wood. Sobs tore through me and I rushed into my bedroom, closing and locking the door. In a little over a week school would start up and I would be exposed to a whole new year of school.

I stripped out of Adrian's clothes, quickly flinging on a light pair of pajamas before crawling dejectedly into my bed. I was so beyond tired. I could distantly see the rising sun peaking over the horizon. I had spent one of the most emotionally grueling nights of my life wide awake. I was asleep before I'd even managed to roll all of the way over to check the time.

A/N: Okay. Here it is. Slightly shorter than the Preface… but all well. It's what wanted to be written. Review, Review, Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is awful. :/ I had the hardest time writing it. I had to force it out, and I redid it like a million times. So… If you like it that's great but I feel I could have done better. Next chapter is the dinner with Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Adrian, and Rose. Drama Drama Drama.**

**Chapter Two**

After I woke up I called Lissa. She had known me for as long as I could remember and I was certain that if I talked to her about everything she'd know what to say to make me understand what to do next.

I had wanted so badly to forgive Adrian the previous night. I'd wanted him to hold me while I cried and laugh with me over how ridiculous this whole summer had been. But I just couldn't. There was something in me holding me back. It was like a weight in my chest.

He was my first and only love. Only a couple of months ago he was my first and only _everything. "That's why you can't forgive him." _Part of me kept saying. _"He isn't your only anymore." _ I did my best to ignore that part.

Still, my mind wandered to Dimitri. I remembered the way he had broken down last night at the bar and I was tempted to go find out if he had been okay. This was another thing I ignored. Despite our escapades together, I didn't know the man. It wasn't my business if he was okay. It wasn't even really my business to be thinking about him.

On the other end of the line, Lissa's voice broke through to me. "Rose, are you even listening to me?" I hadn't been.

"I'm sorry, Lis. My mind was wandering. What's up?" I knew she wasn't on the subject of Adrian anymore. I had picked up on the change in her tone.

"I said that Christian's aunt is offering to take us all out when I get back." Lissa was due back in two days. That would give her three days before school started to get back into the swing of American life. "And she said I could ask you along if you wanted." The invitation was sweet. Lissa was always thinking about me and how I might feel left out if she spent too much time with Christian. Really it didn't bother me as badly as it did when they had first gotten together.

"That sounds great, Lis. I'll think about it, but I really think you two should spend some time together when you're back." I knew it wasn't like me to ignore the offer of fun, but I just had so much on my mind. I was afraid I would just bring their happy reunion's mood down. I didn't want her to be upset at me.

"Please, think about it. Christian and I can always hang out alone later. I just really miss you. It would be great to have my two favorite people together for a bit." Her tone was honest, but there was something there. An edge I couldn't quite grasp. Lissa was hiding something from me.

"What aren't you telling me, Lissa?" I didn't like secrets. It was a well-known fact that I was highly protective of my best friend. I saw myself has her self-appointed body guard. So her having a secret and being a million miles away went against my every instinct.

"It's nothing, really. I just have a bit of a surprise for you. I don't want to talk about it on the phone." I debated pushing the subject, but like she could read my mind Lissa continued, "Please, Rose, don't make me talk about this. Not right now."

It was the slight hitch in her voice that stopped me. She was desperate to keep this on the down-low, at least for now. I sighed heavily. Why was it that everything had to happen at once? "Fine, Lissa. But if you're in trouble you had better tell me." It wasn't just a demand. It was a plea. I needed her to know that she could still rely on me, no matter my problems.

"I'm not in trouble. Not really." Again I picked up on something in her voice that told me more than she had. I wanted to know. I needed to be sure she was okay, but I also respected her wishes. If she said she was okay, that's what I would have to believe.

"Okay, Lis… If you're sure." I was still hesitant to let it go. I didn't want her to have to struggle through anything alone. Still, I dropped it, going on to something else, "I guess I'll go with you and Christian. I don't have anything better planned. Besides, I haven't given him enough shit this summer. I don't think I've even seen him since June." I had seen Christian only days before Adrian had called to break up with me. He had seemed bored and distracted but I didn't pay it much mind. We said our hello's and went our separate ways. I hadn't thought much of it since. "Come to think of it, has he been alright?"

"Well, I mean yes. He lost a family friend recently. Mr. Zeklos was really close to his aunt." My mind flashed to the attractive teacher that had been in his mid-thirties. It had been in the news right after school got out that he was found murdered in his apartment by his roommate. I shivered.

"I heard that he'd died. It's so awful." I was depressed just thinking about it. Mr. Zeklos had been one of those teachers that everyone loved. He was funny, handsome, outgoing, and just a generally good guy. Everyone would be sad that he was gone. I hadn't even considered that he had had people close to him. "Be sure to mention that I'm sorry for his loss."

"I will, Rose. But hey, I need to get packed so that we can catch our flight. I'll see you soon." I hated getting off of the phone knowing that she was keeping a secret, but I still agreed. When my phone beeped indicating that the call had been ended I flopped backwards on my bed. Something made a slight crinkling and I searched around.

Tucked between my bed and the wall was a crumpled piece of paper. I stared at it. I wasn't sure what it was or how it had managed to get there. I carefully pulled it open. I was almost shocked to see the same handwriting that had been on the _"I'll call you."_ Note that I received months before.

It read;

_Roza,_

_I don't really know what to say. You made things easy for a little while. Thank you. Don't think I don't appreciate you, or that this is something I would do regularly. It's not. But I need to leave before you wake up. I'm sorry._

_ Yours,_

_ D.B._

Shock coursed through me. Had he changed his mind about leaving this, or had he left it on purpose with hopes that I would eventually find it? I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he had left two separate notes. Had he panicked and meant to throw this away?

I couldn't help the need to know that engulfed me. I knew I wouldn't sleep until I at least tried to figure it out. I knew where to start, but didn't really want to go there. Still… the note left a lot of questions.

I threw on my tennis shoes and rushed outside. Running at mid-day in the middle of August probably wasn't the wisest decision, but I did it anyway. I ran all the way to bar. I stopped outside, gasping for air. Sweat poured from my brow, soaking my hair and shirt. I felt disgusting. Still I walked into the bar with an air of confidence.

Tasha was there, talking quietly to someone on the phone. She smiled at me when I walked in and mouthed that she would only be a moment. I nodded and sat on the bar stool that was quickly becoming my usual seat in this place. I watched a lady line up all of her beer bottles while I waited. She was singing something to herself.

I nearly jumped when Tasha spoke up behind me, "Twice in less than twenty four hours?"

I turned back to face her. She was smiling. I figured it was the best idea to smile back. This woman was being far more helpful that I had ever expected. It was that fact that helped me build up my courage. "I need to get in touch with Dimitri."

Her eyes widened but she grinned. "Oh, really? And why is that?" I debated telling her the truth, but I didn't know her well enough to know how she would react. So I twisted it to say what I needed.

"He left something at my house when he walked me home." It wasn't a lie. It really, really wasn't. _"What does it mean when you have to keep telling yourself you're not lying?" _That little voice was speaking again. I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Well, if you give it to me, I'll make sure he gets it." It seemed simple enough, except that well… I didn't have anything to give him. I wanted to talk to him.

"Oh… well actually… I'd rather just deliver it myself. Do you know when he'll be here next? Or where I could find him?" It was a desperate attempt, and but the look in her eyes I had a feeling she knew a lot more than she was letting on. "Look. Let's be adults here. I want to talk to him about what happened that night."

"And what exactly happened?" Her words were no longer friendly; her voice no longer kind. Dammit. I had relied on the fact that she was nice. "Listen, Rose. He's going through a lot right now. He doesn't need some little girl chasing him like a lost puppy. Go home. It's what's best for you both."

My eyes widened, but I nodded. It was so obvious. Why hadn't I seen it? I was just a little girl to them. They didn't know my actual age, but they knew that I wasn't even old enough to drink. That was enough.

I didn't say anything else. I sat the note down on the bar and left. I was sure I would cry, but the tears didn't come. I had been clinging to a ridiculous hope that Dimitri wanted me. I knew I was wrong now, and I found myself in front of Adrian's house. The sun was just setting and I could see his silhouette on the front porch. Occasionally the cherry of his cigarette would burn brighter and I smiled. Typical Adrian.

He didn't notice me until I was ascending the front steps. His eyes were wary, but he was smiling. "You look tired." I noted.

"Yeah, well, I got home late and then my…" he trailed off and I realized he wasn't sure what to call me. I met his sorrow filled gaze. Suddenly I wasn't mad.

"And then your psycho girlfriend showed up on your front step, completely soaked, and ranged from practically kissing you to yelling. I'm sorry." I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Rose…" His voice held a strained sound and I looked up at him, "…don't do this to me. I can't stand the idea that you're not serious."

"I'm serious. You really messed up, Adrian, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I forgive you, and I want to give us a chance again. But you have to promise that you're not going to do something like that again without talking to me about it." And just like that his lips were on mine.

I was shocked by the action, and reflexively started kissing back. It felt so natural, but something was wrong. I couldn't figure it out. Still, it was familiar. It was what we had been sharing for years. It was free of anger and guilt. It was just a loving kiss.

And suddenly I knew. It held urgency, not passion. That's what was missing. Still, I didn't break away. I was too comfortable. I didn't want to hurt or fight anymore. This felt right, no matter whether or not I felt passionate in that moment.

I smiled softly up at Adrian when he pulled back. So much was different. _"He's not who you want." _That little voice echoed through my skull again. I ignored it entirely. I loved Adrian. And that was what mattered. So when he kissed me again I deepened it. Our lips clashed, soft and rough. It wasn't unpleasant, but we weren't matching.

I went with it. He continued to kiss me and when I felt him slide his tongue over my lower lip I opened my mouth, allowing him access. We battled for dominance. It was nice.

"Do you want to come inside?" Adrian had pulled back long enough to ask. I debated on how to answer. I really wasn't in the mood to join him in his room and I knew that's what he had meant. I half smiled.

"Could you just take me home? I'm really tired." I met his eyes. He looked sad but I just couldn't go inside with him.

"Yes. Of course." His fingers laced through my own and I smiled. He knew I hadn't changed my mind about us, then. It made me all that much more happy. He opened the passenger side door for me and I climbed in.

We rode in silence. All that needed to be said had been and it was a nice few moments of just us. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. I hadn't noticed with Adrian before, but now it was like I had seen for the first time. We weren't meant for one another. But I didn't want to give him up. He made me happy.

We pulled up outside of my house and he leaned across the center console to kiss me goodbye. I smiled and invited him to dinner with Lissa, Christian, Christian's aunt, and myself in two days. He accepted willingly and we said our goodbyes. The sun was just setting so I logged onto my email and checked it. There was nothing of interest.

A knock on my front door grabbed my attention. I raced to the living room. It was probably Adrian with something I'd left in the car, or another kiss. I wasn't sure. I pulled it open without second guessing it. And then I froze.

His hair was tied back, his eyes smoldering. I couldn't look away. I just stood there, staring. He wasn't crying. He didn't look distraught. He looked… awed. I had trouble accepting it. How could he be here?

"Dimitri?" The name was nearly foreign on my lips. I had never expected him to show up at my house again. Hell, I wasn't sure I would ever see him again.

"Rose, I think we should talk." I stepped aside and he took it as his cue to come in. I was still in shock. What was so important that he had just shown up? "I can't stay long."

"What… I mean… What's going on?" I was stumbling over my words. Had it been only hours before that I had been prepared to confront him? I didn't know what to think; what to do.

"Tasha told me you were looking for me. She told me that you left my note at the bar." His eyes held the question his mouth hadn't said. He wanted to know why I was suddenly so keen on talking. Only I suddenly _wasn't._

"Yeah… I found the note this morning. You never called." It wasn't so much an accusatory statement as a fact. I was still shocked to see him here. "I just wanted to know if you were okay?" I lied. Again. But this time I didn't care. I just needed to not feel the way my skin was buzzing in his presence. I kept seeing mixed flashes of him in my mind. He was crying, or moaning in pleasure. I didn't know what the hell to think.

"I'm fine." His voice didn't change, but his eyes darkened. I wondered if he was thinking about the same thing I was. I didn't ask.

Instead I walked up and placed my hands on his chest. "Are you sure? I was there last night…" I trailed off. I didn't know if he had known this. I didn't care. He needed to know I had seen him like that.

"I'm. Fine." Anger. That was what was spilling forth now, and I got defensive. Before I could lash back he kept talking. "It's really none of your business. You're just…" if he said I was a little girl I would kill him. So help me god. "…not part of my life. Stop going to Tasha about me. Stay away." I flinched. I couldn't help it.

I hadn't been looking for anything with him. Or at least I didn't think I had, but his words still stung. I glared at him. How dare he assume anything about what I was doing going to the bar. I'd only gone there for him once, and that had been thrown back in my face twice now.

"Don't worry, Comrade, I'll stay away." The name was said harshly. This man was anything but my comrade. He was being an ass. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to get out." And just as quickly as he'd been there he vanished again. I stared after his taillights for nearly ten minutes. I couldn't believe that had happened. Whatever 'that' was.

I dragged myself away from the door when my mom got home. I gave her some lame excuse about missing supper and went to my room. Once there I picked up my phone and stared at a picture of Adrian and I. Dimitri had no power over me. I loved my boyfriend.

"_Then why do you feel like crying?"_ The voice spoke up again. This time I didn't ignore it. I bawled.

**A/N: And there it is. Let me know what you think when you… Review, Review, Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day passed without much event. I spent most of the day playing on my computer and chatting with our housekeeper, Nora. She had grown rather "fond" of my presence ever since I paid her a healthy tip for her excellent cleaning services.

When I woke up the morning that Lissa was due back I was restless. I bounced between staring out my window and checking my phone's notifications. When I told Lissa I had invited Adrian she was somewhere between excited and upset. She loved that we were back together, but now she had to tell Christian's aunt that she would taking another guest. Regardless, she made sure to let me know that she was ecstatic that I was back with him.

I still hadn't told anyone about my late night visit from Dimitri. I didn't really see a reason to do so. After all, he had made it perfectly clear that I was of no importance to him. This meant that I couldn't let him be important to me either. And it was harder than I thought.

I had never met the man before the night we slept together, but trying to forget him was like trying to forget my name. It just wouldn't happen without some form of brain damage. I had cried when he left, but refused to be bothered with it afterwards.

I was pulled from my thoughts of the Russian man by the sound of a car door slamming outside. I jumped from my seat on the couch; racing to find out who was out there. I felt my face fall a little when I saw it was just my neighbors. I paced for a few more minutes before forcing myself to find something to do.

I was still sitting in front of some lame new cartoon when my phone started going off. I jumped up, forcing it out of my pocket and answering it all in one smooth motion. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Came Lissa's voice from the other line. I nearly jumped for joy. If she was on the phone that meant she had landed, "We're on our way. We've already picked up Adrian so be ready and we'll go." I was honestly excited.

"I'll be outside waiting." I hung up. We didn't necessarily need to say goodbye. I'd be seeing her in a few short moments. I pulled on my tennis shoes, locked the front door, and waited.

When they pulled up I couldn't quite see Christian and his aunt in the front seat. There were two reasons for this. One was the blonde that had attached herself to my front in a hug. Lissa was nearly six inches taller than me and I couldn't have seen past her if I tried.

The other reason was the way they had parked. I followed Lissa to the vehicle. Just as she came to a stop I saw our driver. My jaw nearly hit the concrete. Her dark hair and blue eyes were very reminiscent of her nephews. But that's not what stopped me. No, that was something else entirely.

I had met the woman behind the wheel on multiple occasions. She had served me alcohol, yelled at me, and made me cry. She had introduced me to Dimitri and had sent him to my house knowing he was angry and would say hateful things. All excitement I had felt for the evening vanished as I looked into the eyes of none other than the bartender, Tasha.

I wasn't the only one who had realized that this could go very badly. She was staring back with a little bit of shock and a whole lot of horror. I knew the latter wasn't for me but for her precious Dimitri. Lissa must have told her my age. I met her gaze defiantly. I didn't want Lissa's dinner to go badly so I just climbed into the back seat, not saying anything to her.

"Hey, gorgeous." Adrian slid his arm around my waist and I smiled at him. I could feel that the smile didn't reach my eyes, but I tried to cover it up. Adrian really did not need to know that the woman taking us out to eat also happened to be the woman that had introduced me to the only other guy I had ever slept with.

"Hey." I curled up tight against him after buckling my seat belt. Lissa climbed in beside me. Her hand brushed my arm and I met her eyes. The green orbs told me what she could not say aloud. She had witnessed the way my mood had shifted and she wanted to know why. "Later." I whispered just to her.

Christian, Adrian, and Lissa made idle conversation as we drove to the restaurant, but I didn't join in. Neither did Tasha. I couldn't help but wonder if she hated me. She had acted like it the last time I'd been to the bar, but I was also asking a lot of questions. _"If she didn't, she will now that she knows the truth." _That voice told me. I truly hoped it was wrong.

We pulled up outside of a local place that had an all-you-can-eat-buffet. As we unloaded I met Tasha's eyes again. I just wanted to know what she was thinking, but her expression gave nothing away. I had a feeling something was going to boil over before the night was out. We would have a discussion about it all. It was a conversation I was hoping to avoid for as long as possible.

Once we were seated I finally tuned back in to what the others were saying. Lissa had just finished telling Adrian all the reasons she was glad we were back together and he was laughing despite the look of discomfort on his face. I gave his hand a light squeeze. He needed to remember that I was there for him, no matter what. With the way Tasha was looking, I only hoped he felt the same.

We all decided to eat from the buffet and once Tasha had told the waitress as much we all rose to go get our food. I made sure to avoid Tasha for a moment, but she caught me at the chicken bar. I thought about running but decided to face her instead. There was only so much she could say to hurt me, right?

"Rose, you know you could have gotten him in a lot of trouble right?" I looked at her without replying. I hadn't planned on sleeping with him. "Oh god… And now he's going to be your teacher." She had practically whispered the last sentence but I picked up on it instantly.

"Shit." It was all I said, but from the look Tasha gave me, it said it all. "I swear I had no idea. I didn't think it would be a big deal. I didn't plan it." I felt that it was important for her to know that. I didn't want her to hate me. I actually really liked Tasha.

"I know…" it was like a weight lifted, "…but it was still wrong. You knew how old he was." And then it slammed right back down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be a big deal." My voice sounded like I was going to cry, and I think Tasha picked up on that because she suddenly looked apologetic.

"It's fine. You'll both just have to pretend like it never happened." I knew she was right. I looked up briefly, just in time to see Lissa approaching. I swiped at my face before facing her completely.

"Hey, Lis. I was just getting to know Tasha." I fibbed easily. I knew I had been doing a lot of that lately, but I felt the need to keep everything about Dimitri secret. Especially now.

"That's great! I thought something may have been wrong when we picked you up. You seemed so down." She smiled warmly at both myself and Tasha before scooping up a piece of chicken and going on.

"Look, I know it was wrong. I'll keep the past in the past." And just like that our secretive conversation ended. "So how'd you get into bartending?" The change of subject was smooth.

We walked back to the table as she started a tale from her early days behind the bar. "…And this guy- I kid you not- he jumps over the bar at the guy I'm working with. His beer spills everywhere and he starts yelling at Ray like it's his fault. When the bouncer shows up the guy pulls a knife and starts waving it around." She pointed at her cheek. The scar there was gnarly. "He gave me this."

Her story had me laughing, but I still felt bad. "I'm sorry. You're still really pretty." It was the truth, too. I couldn't let her believe anything else. She was absolutely gorgeous. She smiled gratefully at me.

"So how did you meet Adrian?" Her question was innocent enough, but my mind still flashed to her relationship with Dimitri. She seemed to be really nice to me today. Could it be because I was with Adrian? Did she have feelings for Dimitri?

"He's Lissa's cousin. When he transfer to St. Vladimir's High School she introduced us. We dated for nearly two years. Some things happened, but we've been back together for two days now." I didn't have to elaborate. She'd already heard it all. She smiled and nodded.

"That's sweet. Do you think it's going to work out this time?" She was asking me if I thought I would stick with him. I knew I wouldn't last the year with him, but I didn't think saying that would go over well with anyone. I could picture it now.

"_No. Because we lack passion. But I'm going along with it because I'm comfortable."_ No way I was saying that."Yes. I love him." I answered instead. He squeezed my hand affectionately. Tasha absolutely beamed.

"So, Lissa, what all are you studying this year?" She changed the subject. I was caught off guard by the sudden shift.

"I've got my core classes; Mathematics, Literature, History, and Science. But I'm also taking Russian, Drama, and War and Conflict." She sounded so excited that I forgot about everything that had happened over the summer.

"I wonder who is going to teach Russian. I'm taking it, too." I spoke up. From the way Tasha's face fell, I knew it had been a mistake. I instinctually knew who would be teaching it. I also knew who must have taught it the year before. I suddenly made the connection between Dimitri's 'Ivan' and Mr. Zeklos. Ivan Zeklos had died this summer. Students had lost an amazing teacher, and people like Tasha and Dimitri had lost a close friend.

The dinner table went quiet. We all picked at our food for a little bit, none of us that hungry anymore. Finally Lissa's voice broke through the silence. She sounded shaky and I suddenly remembered that she had a secret to tell, "I think I need to tell you guys something." I grew concerned. "I've already told Christian, but I think you, my closest friends and his family, deserve to know too."

I suddenly wanted to throw up. It was as if I had read her mind. I knew what came next. I knew her family would have known because they were there when she found out. I waited in silence with everyone else.

"I'm three months pregnant." Silence surrounded us, despite several other groups of people talking around us. There was a buzzing in my ears. I wanted to hurt Christian. I considered doing so. I heard Lissa's voice from down a tunnel. She was saying something to me. And I was moving.

Christian's face filled my vision. I couldn't reach him. Someone had grabbed me and then I saw Lissa. She was standing between us with fear in her eyes. I was going to kill him though. She needed to move so I could kill him. She had had the future planned out. Now she was having his child. I was going to fucking rip his balls off and feed them to him.

"… ROSE!" Tasha's voice roared through me. I suddenly stopped, my gaze snapping to her, "Stop. I'm not exactly pleased about this, but you don't see me trying to kill anyone."

"I'm not going to kill him." My voice was scary, even to me. "I'm just going to make him suffer until he wishes he were dead. Lissa has a future. Only now- because of his dumb ass- she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. I'll help them." I considered her words. "I'll help them, Rose." She repeated. "Now, stop." And for some reason, despite the heat in my blood and rage in my soul, I did. I stopped fighting my captor- Adrian I noticed- and looked back to Lissa.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think to say. She had known not to tell me while she was gone. That's why she had put it off, but I still felt bad for trying to hurt the man she loved. I didn't feel bad, however, for turning to him and saying, very clearly, "If you don't come through on this, Ozera, I'll kill you. Don't think I'm exaggerating." I could tell by the fear and shock in his eyes that he knew I wasn't.

We finished eating and Tasha paid. Then we loaded into the car and were on our way. I wanted to hurt Christian, but I'd seen the way he took care of Lissa in the past and I was confident that he would come through here. It didn't make me any less furious that this was happening to my best friend. We weren't even eighteen.

We dropped Adrian off first. He gave me a quick kiss before vanishing into his house. Then they took me home. I hugged Lissa tightly, thanked Tasha, and glared at Christian before going inside. I was nearly to my bedroom before I heard my mom's laughter. I was shocked. I followed the sound back out to the kitchen. She held the phone in her hand and leaning casually on the counter.

I had rarely ever seen her so laid back. I just watched her with my eyes trying to pop out of my head. She was at ease. She hadn't yet noticed my presence, and I decided to slip away. I smiled at her and went to my room.

After a quick shower I checked my email. There was one from my dad. He went on and on about how I hadn't messaged him all summer. He then continued to tell me he was coming to town sometime in the next month. My stomach felt like it filled with led. I hadn't seen him since I was in eighth grade. I certainly didn't want to now.

I signed off and shut my computer down. I was tired from the day I'd had. I was nervous about starting school in three days. I took a quick shower and climbed into bed. My mind was already racing with all the problems my first few weeks would have.

**A/N: Okay, I definitely felt the flow of this chapter more than I did last one. Next chapter will be the first day of senior year, and we'll be seeing Dimitri in his role as a teacher. Review, Review, Review! And thanks!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Guys, I'd like to start by saying that I am so sorry it is taking so long to update. I've recently started seeing someone, and my motherboard crashed on my computer… It's been a long couple of months.**

**Now, I'm also super sorry that this is just an Author's Note, but I'm not on my computer… But I haven't abandoned this! I might rewrite it when I come back though… I lost the chapters I'd already had typed out… So yeah. I love you guys if you've stuck around. I haven't forgotten you. Thank you all.**


End file.
